Homework And Horrors
by Ichijouji Gal
Summary: When Harry is in his 6 year, he needs help with his Potions homework and Ginny Weasley comes to the rescue. Little does he know her help comes with a price... one that he'll never forget. (I know it looks really stupid, but read it anyway, it's better tha


This was sort of written with Digimon in mind... you know, that whole deal with June and Matt?  
Actually, most of you in the HP section probably don't know... Whatever! Just read on!  
  
Note: No offense intended to a group of people who play chess for fun.  
  
  
HOMEWORK AND HORRORS  
  
  
One day Harry woke up with a start. All to well he knew the reason why. Harry had forgotten to do  
his Potions homework the night before in the excitement of an...exciting...chess game. (???, you say?  
Muggles wouldn't understand!) Anyway, the point now was that if he didn't find Hermione quick and  
copy off of her homework without her seeing... well, he was doomed.   
  
He quickly threw on a robe and ran downstairs to the common room.   
  
"Hermione, where is Hermione, I need her now!" Harry hissed to Ron.  
  
"You need her?? Wow, I didn't realize that there was anything between you two..." Ron said with  
interest.   
  
"Of course not, you idiot, I need help with my homework!"   
  
"Oh, well, sorry to disappoint you, but Hermione has gone off somewhere. Some kind of award for  
genius of the year..."  
  
"Figures." Harry grumbled. He suddenly brightened up. "Hey... there isn't a chance that you wouldn't  
be able to help with Potions homework... right?"  
  
"Not a chance." Ron said cheerfully. "I just wrote down a bunch of nonsense... sort of looks like  
Gobbledegook.... you figure it'll get a one out of ten?"  
  
"Never mind." Harry said dejectedly as he head back up the stairs.   
  
Suddenly he heard a voice...   
  
"Harry." Said a low and sultry voice at the bottom of the stairs... he couldn't figure out for the life  
of him who in Gryffindor tower talked like that... "Harry, I could help you with your homework."  
  
Harry spun around and shouted in surprise. He couldn't believe his eyes... was this Ginny Weasley,  
his best friend Ron's innocent and cute little sister?   
  
"Um..." he said nervously. "I don't think you know the material very well..." His voice trailed off in  
surprise. Ginny was now standing extremely close to him, her large eyes looking deeply into his.   
  
"I have a gift in Potions, Harry, dahling. Of course I will help you... for a price..." She looked at him  
expectantly.  
  
The effect was a little ruined by the My Little Pony(TM) pajamas and the teddy bear. (Don't ask me  
how she managed to get her hands on that particular brand in the magical world... I would expect  
something a little more... sophisticated, wouldn't you?)  
  
"Well," Harry said, laughing a little. "Of course I would like to accept your help, but, I think you're  
a little young..."   
  
"Harry, you silly boy! All I'm asking is a date!"   
  
"Well, if that's the case..." He trailed off. He did desperately need help... and besides, how bad could  
a date with little Ginny be? "We have a deal."  
  
He held out his hand to shake, not expecting her to grab him around the waist and squeal loudly.  
"Ow... get off me..."  
  
Two Days Later  
  
  
It was Saturday, he didn't have any lessons, he had conveniently forgotten about his deal with Ginny  
two days before... in other words, he didn't have a care in the world.  
  
Until he was rudely brought back to reality.   
  
"Harry, come on, you didn't forget, did you, dear?"  
  
That of course was Ginny, banging on his dormitory door.  
  
Harry started to feel a little worried about how this little outing would look to other people.  
  
"Listen, Ginny, you know that I'm only doing this because... well, you know that this isn't serious,  
right?"   
  
"I don't think that I know what you mean, Harry." Ginny said with a laugh. "Come on, we're going  
to be late!"  
  
"May I ask where we're going......." Harry yelled lamely as he was forcibly pulled out of the door.  
May I add, he was still wearing his slippers.  
  
Harry still didn't know where he was going, until Ginny pulled him into a certain building that was  
emitting loud noises and bright lights. It had a large blinking neon sign in the front that had 'Come  
to Leena's Dance Club for a Magical Time' on it.   
  
"Wow, Harry, it was really nice of you to bring me here!" Ginny yelled happily. "Only people 16  
years old or older are allowed in and I can only come in because I'm your guest!"  
  
  
"Excuse me, now you're my guest?" Harry muttered under his breath angrily. He didn't expect to  
have a very good time.  
  
Still dragging Harry by the hand, she pulled him out to the dance floor and started dancing wildly with  
him to the sound of loud and strange music he had never heard before. The floor was full of people  
he didn't know and had no desire to. He wished he was anywhere but here.  
  
"Yo bud, nice shoes." A mean looking wizard said to Harry with a laugh.  
  
"Um... thanks?" Harry guessed as he looked down at his shoes. He yelped in surprise. He had never  
noticed before now that he was wearing his slippers. The wizard and a few other people around him  
laughed unpleasantly.  
  
"Aren't we having a great time?!" Ginny yelled up at him happily.   
  
Harry thought for a moment how easily his hands could fit around her throat...  
  
A couple of hours and many dances later Harry was getting fed up.   
  
"THAT'S IT!" He yelled suddenly. "I've had enough of this. We are going home."  
  
"But Harry..." Ginny protested feebly.   
  
"Not. Another. Word."  
  
He pulled Ginny out of the door, into the dark street, and into the direction of Hogwarts.  
  
A few minutes later back at the castle Harry was still seeing red. This had arguably been the worst  
night of his life. He had been stepped on, laughed at, insulted, he had been wearing his slippers, and  
now Ginny was trying to slip her arms around his neck.  
  
"You can kiss me good night now," She said in a would-be sexy voice. Harry shoved her away.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, if I ever see you again it will be too soon!"  
  
With that he stormed up the stairs.   
  
The next morning Harry woke up, rubbed his eyes, and remembered with a start the events of the  
night before. He crawled out of his bed, dreading seeing Ginny again, but he couldn't afford to lay  
in bed all day and miss his classes. He tip-toed cautiously down into the common room. There he met  
Ginny and Ron involved in a game of Gobstones.   
  
"Good morning, Harry." Ginny said innocently.  
  
Harry screamed and ran back up the stairs.  
  
"What did I do?" Ginny wondered. "Was it something I said?"   
  
"Dunno." Said Ron, moving one of his pieces. "Probably just a bad dream."  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
